This study is aimed at exploring the impact of early maternal attitudes and infant behavioral characteristics on mother-infant interaction and home adaptation. Currently 90 medically normal mother-infant dyads are being followed during the first 4-6 weeks after delivery. Data collected from subjects includes: attitudinal scales, (Neonatal Perception Inventories, self-confidence scales, semantic differential scales, and Likert scales for authoritarianism and adaptiveness in childrearing), Brazelton Behavioral Scale cluster scores on infants, ratings of mother-infant interaction during caregiving and play, and ratings of ease of home adaptation. The focus of this initial year of grant support is the development and refinement of maternal attitude and belief measures and rating scales for mother-infant interaction and home adaptation. The remaining two years of the grant will focus successively on hypothesis generation and model building.